Skrillion the new hiccup
by Skrilllover333
Summary: The war with dragons is over when to strange people fall from the sky what is the boy hiding du du du :) please read my first story work in progress rated T to be safe please review


Hiccup's POV

Something about flying is exhilarating it feels impossible but you know that it isn't Astrid and I are flying on Stormfly and Toothless back to Berk and couldn't help but notice a Monstrous Nightmare with a young blonde girl on top of its back hurtling towards the ground before either one of us could react it fell through my house then crashed into the ground

"Great always wanted a skylight" I said sarcastically "It could be worse" said Astrid "we should go down and see if anyone is hurt" "your right ,race you there Hiccup" I spurred Toothless on as we raced back home I beat Astrid and Stormfly by about 20 feet.

When we landed I ran to my dad Stoick "Dad is anyone hurt?" "No Hiccup though I can't figure out for the life of me where that dragon went" said my father" "What that dragon was huge how could you lose it?" "one second a dragon crashes through the house next an unconscious boy bout' your size and a girl are in a ten foot crater inside the village square" "That can't be right there was only a girl and a dragon no boy" "I don't know what to tell you son he is in the healer's hut if you want to talk to him the girl says he is her brother and refuses to leave his side" "Ok dad I'll check on them see if they're ok".

I walked up the path to The Healer's hut and knocked on the door thrice. A small voice said "come in" so I entered and saw a boy with an unvikinglike appearance. He was five feet tall looked like he was dragged three miles which actually was a Viking thing he had blue eyes brown hair but his body was all wrong I could tell he was strong but his muscles where small he appeared frightened of everyone who came near not surprising though Vikings aren't exactly warm snuggly people. "Who are you?" said the girl "I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third who are you?" "I am his sister Rainrath" said Rainrath "who is he?" "He is my brother" "What is his name?" after I asked that she wouldn't talk to me. "Excuse my sister she can be rather timid" said the boy "My name is Skrillion Scatterwing" he said

Astrid POV

After Hiccup went to his dad I went to the village square to help 'It's about time yah got here Astrid" said Gobber "I was flying got here fast as I could" 'uh-huh right suure lazy bones" "whatever whoa". There was easily a 10 foot crater no explosion mark no dragon just a little blood "What happened" "what do you think a dragon crashed through Stoick's house crashed to the ground strange thing is when the dust settled no dragon just a boy and a girl lookin nuthin alike the lass was freakin out mutterin "tha' nava happened before" "odd"

Hiccup POV

"Hi my name is Hiccup Hor..." I tried to say "I heard" Skrillion said "my friends call me Vortex" said Skrillion "does that mean I can call you Vortex?" "It depends if you're a friend" wow this guy is pretty odd "I could be as long as you don't attack me" I said truthfully. He threw back his head and roared with laughter he said "What a big strong Viking like you I couldn't handle all that raw Viking potential" he said mockingly still laughing to himself "well I guess I could be a toothpick for a dragon" I said sarcastically he just laughed again "word for word almost" he said to himself still laughing "what did you say?" I asked curious how he knew of a conversation I had over a year ago "nothing" he said quickly.

All the sudden we heard a huge boom Vortex and I ran out to see what happened and we saw Toothless freaking out sniffing the air until he jerked to a stop and locked eyes with Vortex it looked like they were talking with their eyes after about three minutes they broke their gaze and Vortex turned to me and said "you are the rider of Berk I presume?" "Huh what no there are a lot of people that ride dragons here" "That dragon is a Nightfury THE rider rides a Nightfury the first Viking to not kill on sight" "how did you know that?" "I get around" "um ok where do you travel?" "Anywhere the wind blows coasting the winds is nice" "ya sorry about your Nightmare" "It's not gone it still there" "what do you mean? It vanished" "Well I …" "Skrillion be careful about what you say" said his sister Rainrath "is there something I should know about?" "Nah" said Vortex "just family stuff there is no need to fret "I wasn't fretting" Vortex just smirked.

Skrillion POV

Wow I am an idiot should've been more careful can't let them know they're Vikings for Thor's sake well alls well that ends well. "Is there something I should know about?" asked Hiccup "nah" I said "just family stuff no need to fret" "I wasn't fretting!" I just smiled. "Well we better get in the air Rainrath and I will look for our dragon" I said "wait you fell from the sky you need to take an easy for a while and we will find your dragon we lose them when we hunt, Nightmares are easy to find anyways" said Hiccup " I doubt you'll find him he probably didn't notice that we weren't on him and he flew off" said my sister it amazes me how well a ten year old lies given she has been looking out for me the trusting and gullible one. "Then with no ride you have to stay at least a few days" said Hiccup "well ok then its settled we stay for a while" I said Rainrath just glared at me but whatever what the point in staying alive if we cant live a little besides this Hiccup guy is funny bummer he isn't like me it would be nice to have a flying buddy.

Author's note: Well that concludes Chapter one hope you liked it comment please and tell me your opinion should there be some fighting or something different or just a story? :} :] P.S. POV means Point Of View

Chapter two

Astrid POV

After we picked up the wreckage and filled the crater I went and asked Hiccup what happened when I saw him walking down the hill from the healer's hut "Nothing much though they seemed a little odd, said they were travelers" He said "Odd?" "Yeah, so the unconscious kid is Skrillion and the girl which is his little sister is Rainrath" "Ok" "Skrillion seems pretty nice little small in Viking terms he and his sister apparently know about how I started the whole not killing dragons on sight thing" "Really" I said jokingly "Yeah they do" Hiccup said stubbornly. A few minutes later a Gronkle started attacking the largest Monstrous Nightmare I have ever seen. "O' great I'll have to break this up probably need Toothless" said Hiccup.

Hiccup POV

Well I think we found Skrillion's dragon since that Nightmare is the largest probably ever. I saw Rainrath trying to calm the Gronkle down which I thought was silly since the Nightmare was ticked. "Is that your dragon?" I shouted to Rainrath "Sort of" she said in a high voice "try to calm it down before it eats that Gronkle" "Its not going to eat it" "You sure it they both look ticked?" all the sudden the Nightmare set it self aflame and flew into the ocean and disappeared.

Skrillion POV

Its official the dragons on Berk Don't like me first a Nightfury and then something else yelling at me makes me feel special sort of I wonder why they hate me so much it must be because of my _family_ as if they're ever around well it looks my sis and I need to go poof in the night if you know what I mean if you don't you suck ha ha but then again there isn't any connection that they would understand I mean they don't speak dragon so I just needs to avoid high concentrations of dragons on this pathetically small island good luck with that. When I saw my sister I could tell no matter what I said no matter what I did I was wrong in her eyes "We need to talk" she said in her no nonsense voice "why I didn't start the fight that lumpy thing did" I complained "they call them Gronkles and you could have just backed off or run or something" "You know I couldn't its against dragon nature to flee" "You're right I'm sorry" wait what my sister is apologizing and admitting she was wrong this _is_ a weird day " whatever" I said

End of chapter two

So… was that ok keep in mind this is my first Fan fiction EVER other when I was real little and would pretend I shared a bunk bed with batman, still was that ok please comment and feel free to tell me any ideas for the story and excuse my poor grammar I am not a literary genius just a kid who writes stories

Chapter Three

Astrid POV

Yesterday were freakishly weird dragons attacking each other Toothless and those new kids


End file.
